Changes
by PrincessAmy-and-Blueberry
Summary: Lets go ice skating!" "Well now that you've asked I've come here to kidnapp Amy and make hott love with her" "I sleep with a nightlight" Ok not saying anymore plz read! LashxOC,WarrenxOC,OCxOc Chapter one doesn't really have much to do with story...."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Back to School so who missed me!

By: Amylovestakuya

Disclamer. I don't really own them..but they are my friends...so :P

"Hey Becca! Miss me?" I ask grinning. "yeah sure. You feeling better now?" Becca replies.

"yeah , much better. Though I do have pink eye." I say as I watch her back up a little. "hey don't worry I have eye drops silly" "Oh so your not contagious?" Laughing at her I say, "If I was would I be in school?" "Guess not but when are you ever in school?" pretending to Gasp I playfully hit her arm "your so mean to me" I pout out.

"argh, Class is gonna start soon. Hey…Did you get your schemedle yesterday" I asked. " um yeah why?"

"Cause I haven't got mine yet duh! Would my first hour still have it?" "Not sure. They might have gave it back to the office." "oh…but can't they print it out for me?" "yeah I think so. You'll have to ask I suppose" "kays"

"hey Amy, Hey Becca" Looking being me I replied " Oh hey Jamie! What's up?" "Nothing just thought I'd come here before I have to go to class" "ah I see, Well we only have 5 mins before class" I say while staring at something…..Looking back over I realize Rebecca is talking. " Oh sorry I was kinda distracted" I giggled while watching Jason walk by. "ah I see. Isn't that one of the guys you like?" Becca asks me. Blushing I say "uh yeah, anyways I'm gonna go to class now. Ya know I still gotta get my schedule or I'll have no clue where to go" Sticking my tongue out I wave by to Becca as me and Jamie head off to different classes.

(a/n: I'm gonna skip first hour cause ya know…English is boring …and just go on to second prd.)

3 3 3…..Second Prd.

Setting my binder, book and purse on my desk I look around spotting Marc (my second best friend)coming towards me. "Hey Amy, you feeling better?" "yeah thanks for asking! Hey do you wanna go to the movies?" I ask. "maybe I'll have to ask my mom kay?" "alright"

"Hey guys" "hey" marc and me say back to Jamie. "did you get your schedule?" She asks me? "can I see it?"

"Oh yeah sure, One sec" I start digging in my hoodie pulling out a piece of paper handing it to her. "Oh you only got one classed changed." "yeah." I look up seeing Becca " Heys" "hi" "hey do you know where room A219 is Becca?" I ask her while Jamie hands her my scheduled. "yeah its up stairs. Just go right once you get up there and its right around the corner." "thanks!"

"Alright Class have a seat. We have a new assignment to do." Miss Little says loudly. The class groans as she hands out the worksheet we have to do.

………………………………...

(a/n: shall now be in pov's!!)

Lunch.

Marc's P.O.V.

"Where is everyone" I whisper to myself while looking around the cafeteria. I let out a sigh when I hear something slam on the table. "Sorry we're late, Jamie stopped by to see Royanna. She is getting cuter everyday! Unlike her parents!" Amy giggles out to me . "Owy! That hurt Jamie!" I laugh as Amy dodges playful punches from Jamie. "Hey shouldn't you be getting to class now?" I ask her. "Shit! Yeah bye Marc, bye Amy! We laugh as she runs to her class. "wonder if she realizes she has 4 mins still" Becca asks while walking up to us. "Ha! I bet not. Serves her right for hitting me!" Amy exclaims! "EEeeeeeeeeeep!" I laugh at her blushing . "My god Rachel did ya have to come up and poke my sides! Uh…people are looking at me…aren't they?" She half screams , half whispers. We laugh as she sinks down shyly in her chair. "hehe Hey you guys wanna hang out at my house today?" I ask half laughing. "I can't. Got stuff to do" says Becca. "O ooooooo me and Rachel will! I think Desi is hanging out with David though she doesn't really like loudness of little kids." Amy grins. She turns to Rachel " and you have no choose cause I shall tie you up with uh…" She looks around and me and Rachel raise our eyebrow "with this…shoe lace!" "Um…where'd she get that…she's wearing flip flops" I whisper to Rachel. "not sure but looks like I'm in." "yay….but I still gotta ask my mom" amy yells… "hahaha Of course" Rachel laughs. "well then I'll call you after school then ok?" I say. "alright" Rachel replies as Amy pulls us all to the lunch line.

………………………………...

End of Chapter One!!!

Read and Review…be nice….plz? But flames are welcome but do it nicely plz and thank you!!

---Amylovestakuya---

Chapter 2 will be up soon!!! LUV YA"LL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

powers?

bold thinking, regalur talking

Amy's P.O.V.

2 weeks later. (a/n as in 2 weeks after first chapter)

"I'm home!!" I yelled getting no answer. Oh yeah. No ones home. No one ever is. My mom and dad are off fighting crime. No their not police officers. I know then how are they "fighting" crime? Well their super heros. No really they are. Their the Commander and Jetstream. Kool huh? Not really. I don't see them much and soon my brother will be joining them in fighting crime. He's a sophmore at Sky High. Sky High is a school for kids training to become super heros or sidekicks and starting next week I'm gonna be attending it. Yeah thats right. I,Amy Stronghold, have super powers. Guess you wouldn't know that though. Me and my friends go to a regular high school right now but,a couple of nights ago,while we were all hanging out at Marc's house we discoverd are powers. I know what your thinking, I should be more happy about this? I suppose your right but here's the thing. I don't have amazing powers...well not as cool as my brothers. At least I think so. You see my powers are...

FLASHBACK

"Hey mom,dad.." I halfed asked. "Yes sweetie?" my mom asked. "Could I go to Marc's house with Rachel and Desirree?" I asked. "Did you do your homework?" My dad asked me. Turning to him I shooked my head no and replied"Dad...um its Friday. No homework for me remember?" "Oh yeah," he laughed,"sure you can go. Do you got a ride?" "yesh! Desi and driving me and Rachel" I replied as I ran past my brother. "Hey WIll can't chat gotta go get ready!" "Uh..ok?" he said with a confused face.

5 mins later

"Aaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!" Will yelled "YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE SO GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!" "COMING!!!" I yelled back. **"mom and dad must be gone hahaha or his butt would be toast!" ** "hey Desi. " I says as I head to her car "hey" she replies. "Oh I get front sit yay!!!" I almost yell. "haha,when do you ever sit in back" Rachel says sticking her head out of the car. "um...idk?" Laughing we pile in and head off to Marc's.

10 mins later

Knock,Knock,Knock...BANG

The door opens with Marc frowning. "god you guys could be gentler. "we were...didn't you here the knocking god Marc"Rachel says smirking. "sorry I was playing guiter hero!" "OH we wanna play right?" I say as Desi and Rachel grin nodding. "fine fine come on in." As we walk in his parents head out.. "Hey Mrs.Nightfall and Mr. Nightfall." "Hello girls. Have fun we have to go...well you know" Mrs.Nightfall smiles at us.( Did I mention we all come from a superhero family? Hehe yea. Marc's parents are Cyclops and Phoenix. and Desirree's mom is and Rachel's mom is ) "Bye" we say at the same time. Mrs. Nightfall turns to Marc "You behave yourself sweetcakes" She kiss him on the forhead. As they leave we turn to see Marc blushing like a tomato. Desi and Rachel look at me and we all brust out laughing."Sweetcakes?" Asked Rachel between giggles. "What?!?! god its not my fault my mom is so girly. Plus you should hear what she calls Warren!" Marc half yelled back. Warren is Marc's brother. He's a year older than us. (a/n: Desirree is a sophmore too which explains her driving)"Is um...he here?" Rachel asked. "who?" "Marc! omg...she means your brother! Warren! silly." I playfuly punched his arm."Ouch! Oh...he should be on his way home soon. He went to work after school" "Hey you guys lets go play that game now...instead of talking about Rachel's wanna be boyfriend!"Desirree says smirking. "Hey I do NOT like Warren!!" Rachel yells. "What about me?" We all turn to see...would you look at that. Warren! "Uh...umm.." Rachel says. "Nothing! Just how much of a softy you are...you know with that teddy bear you sleep with!"Marc says saving Rachel from more embarresment but causing him trouble instead. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Warren yells while flames start growing in his palm. "uh um.." I whisper something to Desi who nodds her head. "Uh Warren?" I ask. "What!" He says glaring at Marc. "Um just wanted to tell you that um my brother told us that not Marc!" I say quickly grabbing Rachel as Desi grabs Marc. "Come guys time for that game" Desirree yells. Looking behind us as the door slams. "Looks like your brother is in for a burning!" Desirree exlaims as we all,once again,burst out laughing.

Half hour later

**"I'm hungry" ** "so am I, lets go out to eat!" Marc says. "huh? what are you talking about?" I ask. "you just said your hungry" he says back "no she didn't Desirre answers before me. "but I heard her say.." "Uh...I thought it...I didnt' say anything" "oh but how did I?" "Omg! Maybe...you don't think...he got his powers finally?" Rachel asked excitedly. "idk one way to find out,Amy think of something but don't say anything got it?" Desirree replies."ok" "**God Jason and Rickey are so hot. Wonder if Marc can really read my mind. Hey Marc if you can read my mind wave!" **I look at Marc and he waves at me. "Omg...did you hear my thoughts!" I ask. "Um I think so...did you think something about..uh Jason and that rickey guy being...uh hot as you put it and tell me to wave?" He replies back. "eeeeeeeeeep!! YESH YOU CAN READ MY MIND! WAIT you jsut read my mind. You better not ease drop on my thinking!" I yelled. "uh...what?" they all look at me as if I'm crazy. "Did you just tell him not to ease drop on your thinking...do you talk to yourself...?" Rachel asks kinda freaked out. "huh? oh no...i just think to myself...it is differen't you know.:" "Whatever" They all rolled their eyes.

3 min slince

"OMG MARC HAS POWERS!" Rachel,Desi and I all scream. "this is soooo cool" Marc says jumping up and down. "I know!" Rachel says and she and him start dancing. "haha now all you need to do is come to sky high with me and for Rachel and Amy to finally get powers too" Desirree grins "uh problem with that Desi" she looks at me. "what?" "me and Rach still have to figure out what ours are...and since Will got his powers late I most likely will too" "oh" "Um actually...guys?" Rachel says looking down "huh?" "I already got my powers"

5 mins later

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Me and Marc both yelled "God you two are slow. She said she just got her powers." Desirree said

1 min later

"wait...you have powers SINCE WHEN" Desirre yelled while we looked at Rachel. "Uh yea...got them a couple days ago..I wanted to surprise you. Guess I forgot?" "You...forgot?" I asked "How do you forget that?" Marc half ask half exlaims. "idk?" She says meekly. "well?" Desi asks. "well what" rachel says "arent' you gonna show us!!!" Marc yells out. " Oh right! hehe" Rachel then stands up. "Um...do you have anything...I could use...like. um nevermind lets go outside." she says. We follow her out to the back yard and sit in the grass waiting. "Ok here it goes." She points her hand at the pool and lifts her hand up so her palm is facing it. Slowy a white icy air blows from her palm to the pool. As we look that the pool the water begins to freeze along with some of the grass below it. "there go poke it" she says. We get up and go by it. "oh its frozen!" I told them. "well no duh that we saw happening" Desirree laughs out as Marc pokes it. "That so cool!" He says. "Oh I know!" I yell climbing up the pool ladding. "Lets go ice skating!" "Um Amy you might not wanna..." SPLASH OMG FREEZING!!!! they all laugh at me while Desi shakes her head and then appears next to me with a towel. "eep!" I'll never get use to that Desi!" I say as I take the towel. I know your thinking speed power right? well your wrong. She cant' run fast but she can freeze time in a splint second to get something or go somewhere. Which would explain how she get get ready when waking up only 2 mins before the bus comes to get her. She also has the power to turn invisable.

"wait a mintue." I say. "huh" they all ask me. "I'M THE ONLY ONE WITH OUT POWERS" I yelled almost walking into a chair. Luckly Marc pulled me out of the way. "I'm sure your get your powers soon" Desi tells me. "Yeah I'm sure" I says as we head to Marcs room arm and arm. Unlikely for me...I was about to run into a wall. "eep!" I scream closing my waiting for the pain. Nothing came and they pulled me out of the way,again, and as I open my eyes I come face to face with my brother and Warren! "AHhhhhhhhh you get hear! wait a min." I look at Will's face. **"he seems mad about something. um...I wonder. wait. OMG I'm gonna be killed!"** I turn right and starting run I hear them all yell to watch out for the wall and me being me keeps running before I actually relieze the wall but it being too late I close my eyes again waiting for pain but nothing came. Thinking Desi used her powers to save me I open them to thank her but I relieze I'm in the living room. **"Um where is everyone?" **Looking around I see them all run in with surprized looks. "What?" I ask. "Y-you just ran through the wall" Will stutter out. "I...WHAT?"

END OF FLASHBACK

So thats how we figured out our powers and starting next week. Marc,Rachel and I will be starting high school at Sky High. What fun.

end

R&R PLZ!!!!! sorry for any spelling errors!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time for school

Discliamer- I don't own anything in sky high.

Boldthinking regalur talking

Rachel's P.O.V.

5:30 am.

Beep Beep Beep

5:35 am

Beep Beep Be--slam! "gah,Morning already?"I ask myself sleepy hitting the button on the alarm clock. "And I just went to bed couple hours ago!" "Thats what you get for stay up all night chatting to whoever" "Arugh what do you what Lash!" I yell at him."Mom told me to wake you sleep tard" he replies. You see Lash is my older brother. He's only a year older,being 16. He's sophmore at Sky High. His powers are streching. He can strech his body. Its ok I guess but I think ice powers are way cooler. "What did you just say!?!" I half asked while standing up grabing my alarm clock. "Sleep t-a-r-d!" he says slowly like I'm some dumb blonde slut (a/n: no offence to blondes I'm friends with people who are blonde) Slowly I lift up my arm slighty back and throw my alarm clock as fast and hard as I can at him. BANG! Unlucky I missed. Stupid tall self streched his-self out of the way! "Hey watch it freak that could have hit me!" He yelled. "That was the point idoit!" I retort. "Just get out of my room Lash!" "Fine whatever, god. Just to let you know the bus gets here in...15 mins!" he laughed while walking out. **"Stupid Lash thinking he is all that just because he is taller and older than me. Who cares if he can strech himself. I don't thats who. wait. 15 mins...and he left 5 mins ago which means..." **"10 MINS!" Running to my bathroom I take a 5 min shower and get dressed. Looking in the mirror to do my hair and make-up.

Rachel's appearance

hazel green eyes. black hair with lime green highlights. Mid back.straighted. Half way up in pigtails. with side bangs. Black tank top with bright electric green corset. Black skirt with lime green ruffles.Fishnets with black heeled boots that tie up and reach her knees. Green bead necklace along with black crosses necklace. For make-up she wore black smokey eyeliner. dark green,almost black eyeshowdow.Mascara and just a touch of clear lipgloss.

Running down the stairs I see Lash walking out the door. "Hey wait up" I yell to him "Hurry up I'm not missing the bus for you little girl" "Like you even want to go to school freak" Lash hits my head. "Ouch! GOD LASH you didn't have to do that!"

Lash's appearance

Brown eyes.shagy brown hair...uh like it normaly is? Black Nickelback t-shirt that says "Everytime I turn around I fall in love and find my heart face down" with his trade mark black and white strip shirt underneath. bagging dark blue jeans and black converse.

When went got to the bus stop the bus was just pulling up. Sighing I got on right after my brother. Lash sits next to his best friend Speed. Don't know know if thats his real name and could care less since Lash is Lash's real name. Weird huh? Looking around I find an empty seat and sit down. Pulling out my black and silver ipod I start listing to "Pain by 3 Days Grace"We pull up to another stop and I see Marc,Amy,and Desirree get on. I wave them over to me as I pull Amy down into my seat sticking my tounge out at Marc and Desirre. "Hey you guys!" I laugh out as they sit behind us. Shuting off my ipod I turn to Amy.

Amy's appearance

Brown eyes.Waist long brown wavy/curly hair.light pink and purple highlights, put up half way pigtails with braids randomly put in. white tight t-shirt wth light pink tank top with white words saying "I love Sasuke" in the middle and light purple mini skirt with Sasuke's face in the councer and white legging. white and pink heeled flip flops and long nails with hearts on the tips. Gold hoop earrings and a locket necklace and thin gold bangles around her wrists also a smaill pink nose ring. Black Onyx eyeliner and purple eyeshodow. Mascara. and glossy lip gloss.

"So how was the rest of your week" I ask her. "Oh it was normal. You know with Will MOANING Layla's name in his sleep!" She giggles out while her brother glares at her and Layla blushes. The whole bus starts laughing. Even my brother and Speed! Though my brother seems to always try to be nice around her. Amy has that effect on people. She's too nice at times if you ask me. "I hope we get the same classes" Marc tells us. "me too" Replies Desirre

Marc's appearance

brown eyes.dark brown hair with blonde highlights(a/n:hint hint highlight your hair marc!) t-shirt and jeans. (a/n: will change when he tells me what he wants to wear)

Desirree's appearance

Dark brown eyes,Dark Magenta hair. left side shoulder length while going to right side getting longer untill 5 inches past shoulder. Skinny dark blue jeans almost black. Dark purple skirt,black t-shirt with medium purple tank top with black words saying "Tenasha D" across the middle. Black and purple converse. Black choker and silver ring,Black gagged earrings and a lip ring. Midnight black eyeliner and blackish purpleish eyeshodow. Mascara. Lipgloss with a tent of purple sprakle.

"We should be getting there soon"Desirre says as all of the sudden the bus falls off of a bridge! OMG The whole bus screams (expect the older students). Me and Amy grab another as does Marc and Desirree. Suddleny we're not falling anymore! Weird I know,but the bus is flying. "Ah! The schools in the sky?" Amy asks scaredly. "Yeah it is. God Amy you should have seen your face!" Will says looking back at us. Amy sticks her tounge out at him saying "Not my fault I get scared easily. Not like you can even go in that fake haunted house at Indiana Beach Filly Willy!" She giggles as we burst out laughing. "God Stronghold. Scared of a little old ride? Need a teddy bear" My brother burst out laughing again. "Say that again Lash and you'll dead" Will yells back as we land and start getting off the bus. "Yeah Stronghold? I'm so scared. Shaking in my shoes Philly Willy" Lash sneers at him. Will runs to through a punch at him as me,Layla,and Amy run to stop the on coming fight. "You better stop it Lash. You know what will happen if you get in trouble" I tell him pulling him away. "Yeah Will mom said if you get in one more fight she is grounded you even from Layla!" Amy says as Layla grabs Will's hand and squeezes it giving him a pleading look. "Please dont?" Amy asks her brother with puppy dog eyes that even my brother,believe or not,could not resist! Which is how she get people to do things for her! "Fine" Will moans out walking away with Layla. "bye" Yells Amy as she walks over to me,Lash,Marc,Desirree and Speed. Grinning she looks at Lash. "Good thing we saved you Lash or you'd be toast! Hey I want toast now" She giggles at him sticking out her tounge."yeah right like I'd let that brother of yours come even close to hitting me. If I did how would I ever be able to see such a pretty girl with a fist in my face?" He grins at her as she giggles. "Yeah and all those pretty girls would feel sorry for you and come your mighty aid" Amy smiles. Rolling my eyes at the flirting that neither seem to even notice their doing Desirree speaks up "Better be heading to the gym now" "Yeah" Me and Marc again as Amy pouts out "already?" She runs to catch up waving bye at Speed and my brother who has begun picking on another freshman.

Gym

"Hello everyone I'm Mr. Boom or know as...(a/n:I'm skipping the whole speach and getting on to the placement)

"Rachel Snow?" I hear him call my name as I raise my hand. "Yeah" I say as I walk up to the platform. "Stat your power" He booms at me. God could he be more loud and annoying? Sighing I say "Ice" "ok freeze someting" He booms yet again. "Gah fine!" Pointing my palm towards the floor I freeze the whole thing making students fall. Luckly my friends saw this comeing and got on the bleachers. "Instersting. HERO!" God I was wrong. He can be more loud! Stepping down off the platform I glare at him as he calls another student up. I forget his name as I walk over to Marc and Amy seeing as Desirree only showed us where the gym was before running off with her boyfriend to her next class. Looking back up I see the kid crying as he came down. Wondering what happend I turned to Amy to ask before I hear "AMY STRONGHOLD" being boomed out. Covering my ears I give her a weak smile as she walks up there. "Power?" "Um I uh..you see faze through things and uh" before she can finsh "CAR" was yelled as one came rushing down at her lucky she used her power to faze throught the floor untill the car was removed as she slowly fazed back up. " You didn't let me finsh!" "SID-" she almost yelled at him. "What?" He asks annoyed of being interupted. Grinning she says "I can shaft ship into other humans!" Amazing enough she shifts into her mom then the princple,then Mr. Boom and finally back to herself. "HEROOOOOOOO" he yells as Amy is blown off the platform "AHhhh!" she screams as me and Marc catch her. Before we can even ask if she is ok where here Mr. Boom yell out Marc Nightfall. As he heads up there I glare at the couch asking Amy if she is alright. "Yeah I am thanks for catching me" Nodding a welcome we turn to watch Marc. "Power?" "I can read minds. Think of something only you would know." **"I sleep with a nightlight" **Laughing Marc says "you said you sleep with a night light! Blushing Mr. Boom yells out Hero before going to the next person."omg haha that shows him for knocking me off that stage thingy" Amy laughs out as I join in hers and Marcs laughing.

1 hour later. Lunch.

Looking around I spot my brother as Amy spots Will. Turning to her I ask where she is gonna sit. She tells me she promised Layla to sit by her. "sorry Rach. I'll sit by you two tomorrow ok?" "yeah sure. Have fun with Philly Whilly" I laugh out pulling Marc to Lash's table. "See you tomorrow" we yell towards her as she heads to Will's table.

Amy's P.O.V.

Walking over I spot Warren and Maj and Zach already at the table. "Hey guys" I smile out at them as one of Wills friends attempt to hit on me. "Hey Cutie,My names Kevin. You must be the sweet Amy will and Layla has told me about" "uh yeah I guess I am" I smile at him **"hey he is kinda cute!"** "what grade are you in" I ask him a little flrity. "I'm in 11th. You?" "She's in 9th so back off" My brother glares at him as I glare back at Will. "Will mind your business" I tell him rudely. Turning back to Kevin he tells me he doesn't mind I'm a freshmen. Smiling I turn to :Layla and start to chat about animals and other stuff.

Lash's P.O.V.

Looking up I see my sister and her friends coming over. "Hey Lash mind if we sit here" She asks me. "I dont' care Rachel do what you want." "good cause you have no choice" she tells me grinning. Glaring at her she starts to talk to her friends. "Hey man I'm gonna go see you tomorrow" Speed tells me as we high five and he leaves towards Penny. Rolling my eyes I wonder what he sees in that stuck up bitch. Sighing I look down at,what the school calls it,food and poke it with my fork. "argh. This is not food." I hear one of Rachel friends complain. "Well yeah but its either this or the stuff that moves" I tell him. Looking over at Wills table I hear giggling. "Looks like Amy's having fun" Marc says to who knows. "Yeah he's pretty!" Desirree says which I guess is code in some girls for hawt. Glaring I relieze its Kevin. Mr. Playboy of the school. "Oh..its Kevin" I hear Desirree tell us. "Who's Kevin? " Marc and Rachel ask her." Only the number 1 playboy at this school!" She tells them "Oh,well he is still H.O.T.T." my sister spells out. "Well she has always had good taste" Desirre agrees. Marc and me just rolls our eyes as I continue to glare at Kevin. "God, Bro you sure do like to glare" Rachel tells me. "Well you would too if you've been enimens with the guy since first grade" I growl back. Turning to her as the bell rings I say "Lets go" Walking away as the three follows me and now Speed to the bus.

End

Hope you like it so far. Plz R&R btw I've notice the first chapter really has nothing to do with the story sorry about that just wanted to get the characters in some how and thoughs others will be mention later on.

Amylovestakuya is out! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone on Sky High Thought I wish I did.

**thinking. **talking.

Amy 's P.O.V.

Getting of the bus I turn to Desirree and Marc. "Hey you guys want to go to my house? I know Rachel and Lash are and I think your brother is too,Marc"

"I suppose if Warren is aloud to I am too" Marc tells me questionly.

"How bout you Desi?" I ask

"Um I don't. Maybe. Let me call my mom to ask alright?" She flips out her purple razer cell.

"Kays" I smile.

Desirree's mom

**Desirree**

**"Hello? Mom?"**

"Hello Sweetie. You off school already?"

**"Yeah I'm on my way. Actually I have a question..."**

"You want to go to Amy house?"

**"Uh Yeah. How'd you know!?!"**

"Because hunny,its either that , school or David's house and he's out of town. Plus Amy is your best friend right?"

**"haha! Ya that true! Thanks mom!"**

"Be home by 11. I love you sweetie pie!"

**"Alright. Luv ya too. bye"**

_**click**_

"Guessing that was a yes?" Marc comments.

"Yup now lets go before Rachel and Lash gets there" She turns to me. "By the way, Does Will and Warren know Lash is coming over and why is he?"

"Well...1.) No so there might be a few fights...or so" I shift my eyes upwards "and 2.) Cause my mom invited their family for dinner tonight" I stated grinning.

"mhmmm" Desiree smirks

"what?" I give her a confused glance.

"you sure YOU didn't invite them"

"Um yeah...why would I?" I ask even more confused.

"hahaha. Just forget about it and come on guys" Marc tells us.

"What I don't get it!!!" I yell running to catch up,which lucky was not that far...considering I'm now running up the steps to my house.

Smack!!!

"OWY!!" I yelled falling on my butt. Looking up I relieze I just ran into Rachel who is also sitting on the floor holding her head.

"Shit" She whispers before lookin up.

"Eh? Sorry Rach! Didn't relieze you'd be at my house already!" I moan rubbing my head.

"Yeah my mom and Lash are here already. Are you okay?" Nodding yeah Marc and Desi help us up.

" I think I'll just get an ice pack and meet you guys in my room?" As they nodd I walk towards the kitchen but not before Rachel yells to get 2 icepacks.

Will's P.O.V.

"OWY!!" This is what I hear from inside the kitchen. Reliezing it is probably my sister and that she probably hurt herself AGAIN I ask Warren to hand me an icepack from the freezer.

"sure" He says just as Amy comes in holding her head.

"Make that two , Warren." she says painfully.I look at her questionly before she says that she ran into Rachel.

"God Amy! Your too clumsy you know that!" I tell her before I hear footsteps coming towards us.

"Livingston" I growled out. What was he doing here? Just because my sister and his sister are friends does not,I repeat, does NOT mean he can come over when he wants! I'm I right or not? I am.

"Stronghold. Peace." He sneers right back at us.

"What are you doing here!" Warren says sending Lash a death glare.

"Well now that you've asked I've come he to kidnapp Amy and make _hott_ love with her" He smirks as he stretches his arm and slithers it around her waist pulling her to his chest! I actually almost loose it when he smirks down at her leaning his head in as if he is about to kiss her. And all my sister does you ask? Stand there blushing not even trying to pull away. Probably just too shocked to move. Yeah thats it. Looking at Warren his hands catch on fire and when I turn back to Lash, get this he is moving his lips towards hers!!! Ok I've lost it! I jump at him ready to punch when I hear...

"STOP!!!:" Looking at my sister I see her faze through Lash's arms blushing but looking angry. Oh Shit. Not a good sign. I know I'm super strong and all but when Amy is mad its like...scary...really scary!!

"Don't you dare punch him" She yells at me as _he _starts to laugh. Fire flares up in her eyes and she turns around quickly to him

Lash's P.O.V

**"Omg haha Stronghold is afraid of his sister!"** I stare at her as she yells at her. When I start to laugh she turns around so quickly its like it didnt' even happen.

"AND YOU" She yells at me. By this time everyone but the parents are in the kitchen staring at us.Turning my attention back to her here her yell.

"DON'T YOU EVER BRING ME INTO YOURS AND MY BROTHERS ...um...thingy YOU TWO HAVE. GOT IT?" **"thingy?"**I just stare at her before a loud

_**SLAP **_

_**SLAP**_

Was heard as my face and Strongholds starts to turn red. **"God this girl can hit"**

"Damnit why'd you do that!" I yell out holding my face as I glance at Stronghold. Dud looks like he is gonna wet his pants.

"Because I can and did" She smiled and turned to her friends.

"Anywayz! Weren't we gonna hang out in my room? Oh and here ya go Rachel!" She says giggly as she hands her an ice pack. Everyone sweatdrops as they stare at her.

"What?" she asks innocently practly skipping up the stairs. **"god she is one strange girl. One HOT strange girl"** I thought smirking. Turning back to Will and Warren as everyone except my sister goes up stairs I tell him.

" You got one hell of a sister there Stronghold."

"Yeah and if you ever touch her again_ Livingston _, I'll _**kill**_ you! Got it?" He threatens..or try to.

"Um what happened" I hear Rachel whisper to Warren. She turns to glare at me as he tells her.

"What?" I ask shuggering.(sp?)She once again glares at me. God people like to glare today.

"I wasn't going to actually kiss her. She knows that!" I say in my defense.I back away a little as she comes by me. She likes to think she has control over people.

"Don't use Amy in your playboy stuff. She is not a girl to mess with got it?" She whispers glaring at me. I just laugh and nodd. God sisters are annoying. She turns to Warren ands asks if he'd like to join them upstairs. Of course blushing. He walks behind her also blushing. Idoits. Like each other and wont say a thing. Shaking my head I turn towards Will and tell him.

"By the way,Stronghold,Your mom invited us for dinner." Glaring at him as he moans in displasure we head up to Amy's room.

End.

R&R to see what happens in her room...XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By:amylovestakuya

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about sky high…..

**Thinking **talking

Lash's P.O.V.

**IN AMY'S ROOM**

"Ok now that everyone is here I'll tell you the rules of my bedroom!" Amy says standing on her bed grinning at us.

"Rule number one! No touching my stuff unless you ask" she glares at everyone except Marc, Rachel and Desirree.

"Rule number two. No fighting cause if something gets broke in my room your _**dead**_." At this she glares at me, Will, and Warren.

"And the last rule is no shoes in my bedroom so take them off!" She shows us her fuzzy yellow slippers. "This are aloud." she says smiling.

Rolling my eyes I slip my shoes but admittedly plugging my nose when I smell something gross.

"Arugh! What's that smell!!" I ask scrunching my face.

"That would be Will's feet." Amy giggles out.

"Oh that's great! Just great!" I groan out while everyone else holds their breath. Hearing laughing from the door we all turn to see Mrs. Stronghold holding some slippers.

"Here!" She laughs throwing them to Will. "Put those on sweetie and go get clean sock"

"Um..thanks mom" O.M.G. Stronghold is embarrassed. O.M.F.G. I find this funny, the look on his face.

Will gets up running out of the room embarrassed yelling something about a date with Layla.

"Well," we all turn to Mrs. Stronghold. "I talked to your mom, Lash , Rachel, and you'll be staying here about a week or two maybe a little longer because your parents will be out of town."

"Oh? Um ok" Rachel says smiling a little. Probably because she'll be around Peace even more since he is best friends Stronghold. She's probably scream her head off inside with excitement. Me on the other hand could care less.** "though I could annoy the hell out of stronghold or see miss hottie in a towel!" **

"Fun" I tell her smirking at the now blushing Amy. **"Oh the fun I will have"**

"Um well this could be fun." Amy smiles then tells us we are gonna play a game. Twister. **"I'm so gonna win"  
**

"Lets begin!" Marc yells out. Desirree, unluckily for them ,had to go **home** before the game.

**Twister still Lash's P.O.V.**

"Right hand blue" Marc tells me as I snake my hand around my sister to the blue. Here's what we look like right now. Warren feet on green and red. Right hand on blue. Rachel is half under him with her hand on green and foot on red. Hands on yellow. Amy is below Rachel's feet her legs bent to yellow and right hand on red and the other on sorta like she is doing the crab walk. And I'm almost laying on top of her with my hands and feet on the same color but different spots than her. So ya. Lets just say. Its _very_ interesting. Anyways I move my right hand to blue which just to happen be right below Amy's back.

Grinning and leaning down more I say to her " We could be even closer if these other people weren't in the room."

"YOU BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT LIVINGSTON" Of course Stronghold would return right when the game was getting good.

"God Stronghold I was only kidding around, Right Amy" I say/ask rolling my eyes. She nods blushing a sexy red-ish pinkish color. **"If only…"**

"Well you guys need to stop cause Amy's got a phone call" He glares at me. Probably cause how close I am to her.

"OH! No they don't I can get out without them stopping." she replies fazing through us. **"god I don't think I'll get use to that" **Watching her go out the door I hear a thud. Looking down at Rachel underneath Peace I smirk telling them that I just one. **"God now their blushing" **

**Downstairs. Amy's P.O.V.**

I grab the phone and say Hello.

**Boy**

_Amy_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Amy. Its Kevin"**

"_Oh Hey Kevin! How are you!"_

"**I'm good. How are you cutie?"**

"_hehe I'm good. So what's up?"_

"**Oh nothing. Just wondering if someone at beautiful as you would like to go to the movies…oh I don't tomorrow?"**

" _Oh wow…I'm blushing haha but yeah. Sure! What time?"_

" **How about 4:30? Since school gets out at 2..that should be enough time?"**

" _Yeah that's enough. I'm gonna have to let you go. I have friends over but I can't wait for tomorrow!"_

" **Oh alright. See ya later beautiful. Bye."**

" _Hehe bye!"_

_**Click**_

Running up stairs, tripping twice and once running into the wall, I slam open my door and yell…

"I GOT A DATE TOMORROW!" Everyone starts staring before Rachel asks excitedly and Will glares.

"Who?"

" Its with Kevin! At 4:30 after school of course!" I tell her sticking my tongue out at my brother and stealing a glance at Lash who had a blank look on his face. Looking back I notice the position Rachel and Warren are in. Laying on top of each other.

"Um…Rachel…Warren?" I ask

"What?" they both reply.

" What are you two doing…having…sex?!!?!?!?!" I blurt out and Lash and Will start cracking up laughing while Rachel and Warren blush and jump apart.

"NOTHING LIKE THAT AMY!!" Rach screams at me. Warren Glares. Well trying too. Not very scary with a bright red streak across your cheeks. Haha!

A couple hours later and some odds mins we all fall asleep.

**MORNING**

Rachel's P.O.V.

"**mmmm so soft. Like a teddy bear…yet so-so muscular?" ** Snapping my eyes open I see Warren! His arms are wrapped around my waist! Looking everywhere but his cute…** "Did I just say cute?" ** while blushing I see Lash smirking at me laying next to Amy but Will next to him. To keep him from probably raping poor Amy in her sleep. He whispers to me…

"you just gave me an idea lovebird" He scoots closer to Amy and slithers his arm around her waist pulling her towards him. **" God what a perv." **I glare at him and point to Will who just opened his eyes and looks like he is about to kill someone. Lash sweat drops and lets go of her trying not to wake her but she wraps her arm around him. I laugh at him blushing try to get free before Will kills him(since is is stuck and can't get away) Just my luck. Warren wakes up. Blushing I look over at him to see him blushing also.

"_Um…_Morning?" I say

"Morning" he squeaks out letting go. I laugh nervously. Seeing Amy wake up and rub her eyes asking what is so funny.

"Nothing" Will growls still glaring at Lash.

**Hours later (sorry I'm getting lazy..its 1 am!!)**

"Omg I have to get ready for my date!" I hear Amy yell. Laughing at Lash and Will who are glaring at the wall just after she said that I tell her that I'll help.

Running up stairs we start to pick out her outfit.

Outfit-Black pants and white dress fitted shirt. Black tank top with words that say " I'm the Princess now bow down to me" in hott pink. High hill flip flops. Bead necklace. Hoop earrings and some bangles.

Running to her bath room I set her clothes down and push her in. Half hour later she comes out dress and pulls out her make up bag. Setting it down she gets out black eye liner, mascara, lip gloss, eye shadow, eyelash curler, and nail polish.

"Can you paint my nails after I paint my toe nails?" She asks me. Nodding yes as she starts to put on the nail polish then handing it to me. After five minutes she puts the rest of her make up on adding extra lip gloss to make her lips shiny.

"Ok time for you her!!" I tell her dragging her to the bath room and plugging in her curling iron. I put her hear up in random pony tails and curl them and put braids in her hair (a/n: looks cute trust me)

"thank you Rach!!!" She death hugs me.

"A-Amy…can't breath!" I chock out. Laughing she lets go and says sorry.

"Lets go down stairs now" I tell her linking arms with her skipping down the stair pulling her a couple of the times up before she could fall.

**Downstairs**

When we get down there I blush when I see Warren remembering his arms wrapped around my waist and the things he whispered that no one heard but me.

FLASHBACK!!

"mmm Rachel…so soft…luv you…" he moaned these things hugging me.

END OF FLASHBACK!!!

Blushing I turn to Amy watching her argue with Will about going out.

"My God Will Stop actually all…like mom! I can take care of myself you know!!"

"NO you can't! Kevin is a playboy. He might rape you!" At this Lash joined in.

"He's right you know." Everyone turns to look him like he just growled two hands.

"What?!?! I'm just saying Kevin would rape you and you shouldn't go out with him tonight!" He sighs rolling his eyes.

"Oh um..yeah…See Amy even Livingston agrees with me and we HATE each other!"

"Well I don't care" She glares at them.

"Um guys.." Marc says. "She'll be alright..its just the movies and she'll be in public. Me and Warren agreed.

"Well I don't' think she should go out with him at all!" Lash almost yells

"Yeah!" Will agrees

"Well!" Amy gets cut off as the doorbell rings and she squeaks like a mouse! She runs to the door answering it and gives Kevin a small hug before turning and tell us she was leaving now.

"bye" Me, Marc and Warren tell him as Will and Lash send Kevin death glares.

As she closes the door Marc says

"We should fallow them."

"I agree" I say

"Me too" Warren agrees also while Will and Lash are shocked.

"I thought you guys didn't care" Lash asked.

"Never said we didn't. Now lets go before she gets herself into trouble." Marc tells us as we fallow him out the door.

END OF CHAPPIE!!

R&R Plz and thank you!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thinking.**

Talking.

The Date!!

Disclaimer- I do not own sky high though if I did Lash would so be the main character!! I mean have you seen him!?!?! He's Amazing!

Marc's P.O.V.

Looking back I see Will locking the door.

"They went to the movie theater right?" I ask

"Yeah. So who's driving?" Rachel asks.

"More like who here has a car?" Will tells us. We all look at Warren.

"What? Just because I have a job doesn't mean I have a car!" He tells us. "Plus..isn't Lash the oldest?"

"I might be but my car is at home." He tells us.

"Yeah…hmm but our house is only about a half hour from here on foot…and their movie doesn't start for a hour , so if we hurry…" Rachel trailed off..

"Or Will, You could fly Lash there and get the car faster couldn't you?" I ask him.

"Ew no way am I letting Stronghold touch me!" Lash glares at me. Backing away slowing I tell him…

"But its for Amy's sake. I mean what if he tries to kiss or something…else?"

"Fine I'll fly him there but only for my sister!" Will growls out. ,

"Do you have any money left over from your check last week" I ask my brother.

"Yeah I do. Why?" he replies

"Because you are buying tickets for us of course" Rachel grins at him.

"WHAT! Marc no way am I paying." he yells

"Fine I guess Lash could bring money" Rachel tells him.

"What was that sis?" Lash glares at her.

"Just bring money Lash!" We all tell him "Now get going!!"

"GOD FINE!" They yell as Will grabs Lash's hands, blushing and glaring, flying up and out of site. Once they are gone all three of us bust out laughing!

"Omg…they're holding hands…could this be a new love?!?!" Rachel laughs out.

"haha don't let them hear you say that Ray!" I laugh harder tears forming in my eyes.

"Um…haha…guys?" Warren ask

"hahaha ya?" We say together.

"We're locked out for now…" He tells us as we all stop laughing.

"CRAP!!" We yell out.

**With Lash and Will**

**Lash's P.O.V.**

"**Gah!! Spying on Amy better be worth it if I have to hold Stronghold's hands!!"**

"Ah" I stretch my bodying avoiding a tree.

"Watch where your flying Stronghold. Your gonna make a tree hit me!"

"**Oh well"** "Well sorry if I'm not use to holding someone's hands flying. I usually hold Layla by her waist!" Will said/thought.

"And I'm not about to hold your waist" He added with a disgusted face.

"Don't worry I'd kill you before you even had the chance" I told him gagging

"There's my house go to the back yard so no one sees you here." I tell him as we land. Going to inside, to my room, I grab my keys and go back out jumping into my brand new black Mustang.

"Wow. This is yours?" Stronghold asks with wide eyes.

"Uh yeah."

"Wow…how'd you afford it?" He asks as I start to drive off.

"My dad's a lawyer. Now stop talking and dunk down when you see someone. I don't want anyone to think we're friends got it?" I tell him annoyed with the questions.

Pulling up to his house I roll down the window yelling for them to get in. Of course I leave any questions to my sister.

**At the movie theater**

**Kevin P.O.V.**

"**God, She so hawt! Can't believe no ones asked her out. Then again. Stronghold is her brother." **Looking over at her I ask what movie.

"Oh I don't care. You pick." She giggles at my charming smile which actually was directed to the 2 HAWT girls behind her, but she doesn't need to know that.

"How about, the new Halloween?" I ask her while she shivers in fear.

"um…"

"Don't worry I'll protect you" I interrupt her giving her one of my charming sexy smiles as she melts.

"S-surrree" she lets out slowly. Mmm her lips. I can already taste them.

"Lets go in" I take her hand as we hand in walking to the ticket booth.

**Will's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe it! Amy wouldn't agree that fast to see a horror movie!" I almost yell out from inside Livingston's car.

"Well he did give her that amazing…sexy…charming smile" Rachel practically drools out.

"Well it wasn't even that good of a smile. Uglest I've seen." Warren glares at Kevin who just went inside.

"Omg…Warren…your jealous!" Marc tells his brother.

"I am not!" he yells at him.

"Shut up you two and come on." Livingston sneers at them getting out after parking. We follow. Warren pays for my ticket and Marc's as Lash pays for his and Rachel's.

"Come on" Marc tells us going into the now darken theater. Climbing to the top row I ask if they see them.

"Yeah a couple rows down" Lash glares at Kevin's head.

"**I can't believe he ask her out without my permission. She is my sister! She doesn't know what he could do!"**

Looking at them I see Kevin wrap an arm around him when she jumps.

"**I'm gonna kill him tomorrow for touching my sister!"**

**Lash's P.O.V.**

Growling as he wraps his arm around her. She keeps hiding her face. She's scared.

"He thinks she feels safe right now. God he is full of himself." Marc tells us reading his mind. Marc's eyes go wide.

"What?" Rachel whispers

"He wants to…" Marc says.

"He wants to what?" Peace asks.

"Kiss her.." Marc blurts out.

"WHAT!!" Stronghold and me yell. Luckly though Rachel and Warren covers our mouth so no one hears.

"**HE BETTER NOT!! I'LL KILL HIM!" **Growling I see Stronghold stand up.

"Where are you going" I whisper to him.

"To _kill _him" he stats.

"Don't! Amy'll kill us if you do!" Marc squeaks out kinda scared.

Growling he sits down muttering to himself. I don't blame him.

**Warren's P.O.V.**

Will, Lash, and my brother are all keeping an close eye on Amy and Kevin. As for me? I'm looking at Rachel. She's looks really cute today. Turning away as she turns her head to me.

"Warren…" she asks.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"Um..what if he kisses her..I don't think my brother and Will can handle it. I mean..they will kill him!" She tells me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can stop them.; at least until Amy isn't by him" She laughs**. "O god her laugh. Its like an angles! And her eyes. They're beautiful. Such a deep hazel/green. Like you'd see in a magazine! She's like a goddess in my eyes. God I'm staring. Wait. Is she? It couldn't be. She's leaning in like she is going to kiss me." ** Slowly I too lean in or in this case down.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

After my little talk with Warren I find myself staring at him. Few minutes later I notice he is also staring. Taking this chance I slowly lean up as if I'm about to kiss him. Closing my eyes as I feel his breath on me. Peaking one eye open I see him leaning down. Smiling a little we finally close the gap. Kissing. His lips are so soft unlike the rough feeling I was expecting. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly let him in. Slowly I wrap my arms around his neck as he too wraps his arms around me except around my waist.

"Um…guys?" Marc stutters out.

Blushing we pull away. What?

"Time to go" Will tells us smiling a little. Wow…we must have been kissing for a while.

"God about time sis! I was waiting for you to get a boyfriend even if it is Peace!" Lash laughs out.

"Lash!" I yell out turning away blushing even more. Muttering that Warren isn't my boyfriend.

"Come on we have to follow Amy again." Lash tells us his tone of voice changing from amused to angry.

Ok.

**Warren's P.O.V.**

Blushing Rachel and I follow them out. When we get in the car my brother sits between us.

"There they are" Marc points out.

"Follow them." Will orders

" I know that Stronghold now SHUT UP" Lash snaps at him. I was about to say something but Rachel beet me too it.

"Lash stop being mean and just follow them!" She tells him as he pulls out driving a car behind them.

**Couple mins later**

"God. He's cheap! McDonalds?" I groan out.

"He probably let my sister pick. She loves the Grilled Chicken Wraps here" Will tells me.

"Figures" Rachel sighs.

"Don't know what you guys are bummed out for. They have TV's here…and booths so its easy to spy on them" Marc tells us.

Nodding we all get out after Lash parks. Marc orders the food and we find a booth across the room from Kevin and Amy. Lucky we can see them but they can't see us. After about 20 mins Lash gets up to get a refill and Will goes to the bath room. Leaning towards Rachel I whisper.

"Would you want to be?"

"What?" She looks confused.

"Be my…g-girlfriend." I stutter a little blushing. She's blush too. More actually.

"Yeah…I'd like that." She smiles at me. Leaning over I kiss her and she kisses back. This time no one stops us.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"**mmm Kevin's really nice" **

"so tell me..about your powers?" He asks me.

"Oh its not that special. I can walk through stuff and change into other people." I tell him.

" I see."

"What about you?" I ask him.

"I run super fast and shoot lighting bolts." He grins at me. Blushing I reply:

"That's so cool!"

"thanks. Hey do you mind..I mean would you mind if I" He stutters blushing **"How cute!"**

**KEVIN P.O.V.**

"**God…I want her. I want her now!"**

"Thanks. Hey do you mind…I mean would you mind if I" I make myself stutter and blush.

"hmm?" **"God that was a sexy hmm"**

"If I kiss you?" I ask.

"I-I-I-I-" she stutters out.

END

R&R PLZ


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caught!

Disclaimer- I don't own sky high.

**Thinking **talking

**LASH'S P.O.V.**

Walking back to the table I ask Marc what's happening so far.

" I think their just talking right now." He tells me

"Good."

"I'll be right back…" He says as I turn to Rachel and Peace.

"What the fuck you two! Get a room Peace. I don't want to see my sister making out!" I say disgusted.

"Damn it Lash!" Rachel says grabbing Peace and pulling him outside. Shivering I turn back to Amy.

"He didn't touch her did he." Looking up I see Stronghold sit down.

"Just the usual so far" Turning back around I glare at Kevin.

"Hey…where'd everyone go?" he asks me.

Sighing I turn to him " I don't know. Rachel and Peace are probably sucking faces and Marc…I don't know."

"Uh oh…." Stronghold says staring across the room.

Rolling my eyes I turn around

"What?"

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"I-I-I-I" I stutter out

"Oh! Hey Amy!" Turning I see Desirree and David.(her b/f)

"Hey Desi! Hi David" I smile at them.

"This is Kevin."

"Hey" Desirree says and David just waves.

"hi" Kevin replies

"You guys wanna sit with us?" I ask

"Sure. Maybe we should invite your bother and Lash too?" Desi asks back.

"Why would we do that?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah…they're at home…" I say confused.

"No they're not. They're right there." David speaks up pointing over to a table cross the room.

"See…its them" Desirree says. Standing up I walk over there them following me.

"**OMG THEY ARE HERE!"**

**Will's P.O.V.**

"Uh…L-Livingston" I stutter turning to him.

"I know…" He looks panicked.

"Just…what do you…two…think…your DOING!!" grimacing I turn to see my sister…and boy does she look mad.

"H-hi A-Amy" We stutter out…

"Um…w-we're just…having…dinner…t-together" Lash stutters again

"Uh Yeah.." I agree

" No…I Think your SPYING!"

"We were only making sure he didn't try anything!" I tell her standing up.

" Yeah like touch you!" Livingston says standing also.

"Well its not up to YOU TWO if someone can touch me or not!"

"Yes it is! I'm your big brother!"

"SO?" she says back

"We're only making sure he doesn't kiss you or something!" Lash speaks up.

"Kiss me?" she whispers turning red.

"Its not up to you two" Desirree tells

"Yeah…she can kiss who she wants." David says starring at us.

"NO! Its not!" Lash blurts out. Amy looks up.

"Yeah! Its up to me!" I almost yell.

"What! NO IT IS NOT" Amy does yell.

"YES IT IS!" Lash yells

Amy stomps over to Kevin and pulls him by his collar down.

'**She better not!"**

Before we knew it my little sister was lip locking with Kevin and it doesn't look like they are gonna stop!

**Lash's P.O.V.**

Omg. She kissed him. WTF. She can not do that! God damn it. I'm gonna beat the crap out of him. Then give him to fan boys to get raped and then throw him to the lions to be ate! HE IS SO DEAD.

"See ya at home boys" She tells us pulling Kevin away.

"W-what just happened" Marc asks walking to us…watching Amy and the playboy walk off.

"Amy just kissed Kevin out of the blue" Peace says. Turns out him and Rachel were making out behind the booth and saw the whole thing.

"It was so unlike her. The kissing him part" Desirree says.

"Wow…Lash….Will…You two ok?" Rachel asks.

End!!

R&R XD

Luv amy!! XD

sorry its short...I wanna chat with my luvable friends!!! . :D


End file.
